


True Loves Kiss

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poison Apples, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt i got on tumblr; Either Carlos or Jay accidentally eats a poison apple and the other has to wake them using true loves kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Loves Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.

Jay wasn't sure what had happened, one minute Carlos was talking mouth half full about the game they had won just a few hours before and then he out cold on the floor beside the team buffet table. Jay's screaming for help before he even hits the ground beside Carlos. Carlos is still breathing but none of Jay's calls or shakes awaken the other teen. Jay's world is moving in slow motion as Mal and Evie pull him away from Carlos as Ben and fairy godmother check him over.

Jay only catches bits of conversation as he watches Carlos's still body being lifted by king Beast and taken to the nurses office. Mal and Evie drag him along behind everyone since he can barely get his feet to work. He doesn't know what he'll do if Carlos never wakes up, can't even bare to let the thought stick in his hand. Hearing the girls gasp Jay does his best to zone back into the conversation at hand just in time to hear fairy godmother say " poison apples ".

Ben is asking fairy godmother all kinds of questions about how and why and all Jay is concerned with is how to cure the effects. Fairy godmother is on the same page luckily and tells Ben to leave it to her to find the scoundrel that did this while he and his friends try to cure Carlos. Jay is about to ask how when Evie speaks up.

" True loves kiss." , is all Evie says.

" Kiss? " is all Jay manages to get out before swallowing.

" How on earth do find Carlos's true love? " Mal yells.

" Well it must be someone close to him. " Ben suggest but Evie is quick to correct him.

" Its true loves kiss, as in your soul mate, which could be any one in Auradon . " she informs them all.

" or even someone on the Isle. " Jay whispers as the thought sends his heart splashing down to his feet.

They're all quiet when Mal says " well lets get checking then. " before marching over and kissing Carlos.

The room waits but still no twitch from Carlos. Mal sighs sadly and Evie goes next, still nothing happens. Ben blushes as everyone in the room turns to him. He Kisses Carlos gently and for a moment Jay is so scared that Carlos will wake up just as much as hes scared that he won't.

Carlos doesn't budge however and then its jay's turn. Hes been wanting to kiss Carlos for longer than he can remember but he never thought he'd actually get to kiss the younger boy. Carlos was all that good on the Isle and even here in Auradon Carlos was his favorite person to be around. Carlos deserved someone as grand as he was, not someone like Jay, not a thief and a flirt. There was no way his kiss was going to wake Carlos up but he had to try.

Jay brought his hand up to run trough Carlos's hair as he lowered his lips to the other boys in a petal soft kiss. Jay begin to pull away when there was a gasp and a cough below him and then Carlos was opening his eyes. The others broke out in cheers and a squeal from Evie as Jay pulled Carlos into his arms. Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay in return before speaking. 

" Jay, what happened? whats wrong? " Carlos asked.

" poison apple. I didn't think we'd ever wake you up. " Jay whispered.

" poison apple? but that means that.." Carlos pulled back and stared at Jay before a huge smile spread across his face and he pulled the other boy into a much longer kiss. Carlos pulled back from the kiss only when he needed air and spoke so only Jay could hear, " how could i have gotten so lucky ? ".

Jay smiled softly as he replied, " hey. thats my line. ".


End file.
